


Part of it all

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [25]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant Being a Mom, Athena Grant is Buck's Mom, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bobby Nash is a Good Dad, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parental Bobby Nash, Protective Athena Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: Family relationship of Buck and the Grant-Nash fam, like Eddie coming to pick him up for a date and Athena drilling him with questions while Bobby is aiding Buck with his outfit choice
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 12
Kudos: 302





	Part of it all

Buck stands facing the mirror in his bedroom, his hands nervously smoothing against his pants. 

As Bobby reaches around him to tie his tie, Buck feels a strange sense of deja vu. He remembers how nervous he was for his first date with Abby and how he was so scared of messing it up. Now the flutters in his stomach aren’t from anxiety, but excitement. Eddie is taking him on their first official date and he couldn’t be happier. With Eddie, Buck doesn’t have to worry about things being awkward or uncomfortable. It might be a little strange at first, but he already knows Eddie so they can skip the boring small talk stage. 

Before he called Bobby, Buck had been staring into his closet. This is one of the most important dates of his life and he doesn’t want to mess it up. He knows there’s something really strong between him and Eddie. So two hours before the scheduled date is to begin, Buck called Bobby in a panic and told him that he had no idea what to wear. Not even ten minutes later, both Bobby and Athena were at his door. 

Now, Bobby manhandles Buck to turn away from the mirror and face him so he can finish adjusting his tie. Once he’s done, Bobby smiles at him fondly. 

“Good?” Buck asks, turning around to look at himself in the mirror. Bobby and Athena had picked out a dark grey shirt and navy jacket with matching pants for the apparently very fancy restaurant Eddie’s taking him too. 

“You look really nice, Buck.” There’s something strange in Bobby’s voice, an unusual waver.

“Bobby?” Buck asks when he sees the man’s eyes welling with emotion in his reflection in the mirror. Buck turns around to face him. 

“I’m sorry, kid.” Bobby drags his thumb under his eyes to get rid of the tears. “It really means a lot to me that you called me to help you. I just...I never got anything like this with Robert and Brook. And now I get to have these moments with you and May and Harry.”

“Me?” Buck frowns in confusion at himself being lumped in with May and Harry. 

“Yeah, Buck. I think of you as my kid.” Bobby knows how complicated Buck’s relationship with his father is and Buck can’t stop himself from throwing his arms around Bobby and hugging him tightly. Bobby smiles and holds him a little loose to keep from wrinkling his shirt. 

The moment is interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Both Buck and Bobby take a moment to dry their tears before Buck takes a calming breath and says, “Time to face the music.” 

Bobby squeezes his shoulder, “You might want to get downstairs before Athena spends too long along with him.” He laughs as Buck’s face pales and he quickly walks out of his bedroom and downstairs. 

He finds Athena leaning against the kitchen counter, looking at a very nervous Eddie with judgment. Eddie looks great, Buck realizes. His hair is styled back out of his eyes and he is wearing a dark grey suit coat and pants. 

“Athena!” Buck chastises as he rushes down the stairs. Both of them look up at him, Eddie in relief. “What did she say to you?” He asks Eddie. 

“I’m just wondering his exact intentions towards my oldest son,” Athena answers for him. Buck can’t pretend that his heart doesn’t row a size bigger at Athena calling him her son. “Which he hasn’t answered yet.” 

Eddie gulps, “Uh-”

“You don’t have to answer that,” Buck tells him. “Let’s just go.” He tugs on Eddie’s sleeve. 

“Wait,” Bobby says as he descends the last step. “I want to know the answer too.” 

Buck groans, “Really?”

“It’s fine, Buck” Eddie takes a deep breath and looks at Athena and Bobby. “My intentions tonight are to take Buck out for a nice dinner, maybe walk around the city and then bring him home. Nothing more than that. If he wants to go on a second date we’ll arrange that, but if not, I’d still be happy.” Buck smiles. 

“What about your long term plans?” Athena asks with a smirk. 

“Nope!” Buck grabs Eddie by the shoulders and steers him towards the door. “We’re leaving.” 

“Have fun, be safe!” Athena calls after them. 

“Be home by midnight!” Bobby follows. Buck rolls his eyes at them and shut the door. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Tumblr: @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
